


Angel of music

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erik è e resterà sempre 'l'Angelo della musica'.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 3. Abbassare lo sguardo.Couple: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRj8n4a7kpU&list=RDy7CuNfVq790&index=27; Nightcore - Thanks For The Memories





	Angel of music

Angel of music

< Abbassi lo sguardo. Sei cresciuto con il mito dell’angelo della musica, a tua volta non riesci a sfidarmi.

Sei solo un altro burattino nella casa delle bambole. Non potrai mai sfuggirmi, figuriamoci come potrai portarmi via la mia Christine > pensò il Fantasma dell’Opera.

Stava di fronte a Raoul, la maschera sul viso, candida come cera. Alle sue spalle le fiamme delle candele illuminavano l’antro e l’immenso organo, creando giochi di luce sulle canne dorate, e si riflettevano sulla superficie dell’acqua del fiume.

< Lei è la cantante femminile, tu la controparte maschile, ma sono io a dirigere la tragedia che si svolge sul palco >.

[107].


End file.
